


stripped and searched

by poodleyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodleyeol/pseuds/poodleyeol
Summary: When Chanyeol’s job at airport security falls through, he and his boyfriend Sehun decide to have some fun on his last day.





	stripped and searched

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: chanyeol/sehun  
> word count: 4k  
> genre: smut, pwp  
> rating: very nc-17  
> kinks/warnings: role play, airport security, sub/dom elements i guess?, established relationship, public sex, bondage (handcuffs), dirty talk, sex toys (dildo), slight humiliation i think, blow job, penetration um i think that’s it … fuck that’s a lot
> 
> Ok so in this fic Chanyeol and Sehun are in an established relationship, living in New York City… not sure why I made it New York, I was just really feeling it at the time of writing this OKAY ENJOY.

 

 

 

Rolling his small suitcase behind him, Sehun joins the long security line, his stomach already swirling with anticipation.

 

He’s been to this airport countless times, although the reason is almost never related to travel. It’s weird to actually be  _ inside _ the building, and not waiting outside in his car to pick up his boyfriend, or leaning over a table at the cafe while Chanyeol spends his lunch break spilling the gossip about the latest work drama.

 

But this will be his last visit to JFK Airport - unless he and Chanyeol can ever miraculously afford a decent holiday, which is unlikely now. 

 

Because only seven days ago, Chanyeol found out that the Domestic Airport Security Team  _ no longer needed his services _ . So much for one month’s notice, right?

 

It hasn’t put them in a good spot. There’s been no time for Chanyeol to search for another job, and they’ve got enough savings to get by on one salary for a while, but…

 

Let’s just say that they’re both pretty pissed. The first two days after finding out were spent in a stress-induced rage, as Chanyeol ranted about his ass of a boss and paced angrily around their apartment. But that was better than the next two, with Chanyeol staying up until the late hours of the morning raking through job openings, fueled only by the intense amount of coffee he’d consumed the night before. It wasn’t until Sehun’s brilliant revenge plan that Chanyeol finally stopped his mania and came back down to earth, cracking a smile and insisting that it was just too crazy… but also too fun to pass up.

 

And Sehun’s so excited about it that he even bought a real plane ticket.

 

(Which in retrospect, was a bad financial move.)

 

The line’s moving forward pretty quickly, and soon enough Sehun can see his boyfriend, ushering travellers through the metal detector and looking sexier than ever in his tight blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up over his lean forearms.

 

Sehun’s always loved Chanyeol in his uniform, has always wanted him to fuck him senseless while wearing it. He’s asked countless times if he’ll bring it home for their games, but Chanyeol’s never wanted to get it dirty.

 

But he doesn’t need to care about that now, because Sehun’s bringing their favourite game out from the bedroom to celebrate Chanyeol’s last day on the job.

 

Finally making it to the front of the line, Sehun plops his small suitcase in a tray for the baggage screener, before making his way to the big metal arch, making sure to give Chanyeol a sly glance as he walks past him.

 

His heart is pounding in his chest, and nothing’s happened yet, but Sehun already feels so exposed. He just hopes that his excitement isn’t showing too much.

 

Sehun walks through the detector, slow and paced, knowing fully well that Chanyeol’s eyes are following his ass in these jeans- the light blue ones that cling to him like a second skin. The machine doesn’t sound - of course it doesn’t, Sehun’s not wearing any metal - but before he can look for his hand luggage, Chanyeol’s already at Sehun’s side. 

 

“Excuse me, sir.” Chanyeol’s already so in character, his face stern and his voice serious, and it’s making Sehun weak at the knees. “I’m going to need you to stand over here so I can pat you down.”

 

“Huh?” Sehun feigns innocence, and it’s kind of embarrassing doing this act in public, but also exhilarating. “I’m sorry, officer, but I’m not really comfortable with that…”

 

Sehun is always a little bit defiant with his boyfriend, and he can’t get enough of how it arcs Chanyeol up, his nostrils flaring as he leads Sehun out of the way of the line.

 

“I’m afraid you don’t really have a choice,” Chanyeol replies, nudging Sehun’s arms upwards and beginning to feel across his broad shoulders.

 

There’s a procedure to pat downs that Chanyeol’s been taught for his job, but the one Sehun’s getting today is very different. Chanyeol moves his hands slower, firmly grasping each part of Sehun’s body and making him tingle all over as he almost shamelessly feels him up. It’s anything but appropriate, and Sehun thanks all the gods out there that the rest of the airport’s too busy to take notice of Chanyeol groping his ass and unsubtly smoothing over the growing bulge in his jeans.

 

“We’ve got a bit of a problem here, sir,” Chanyeol says, his face so close that Sehun can feel his hot breath on his neck. “You’re definitely hiding something in these tight pants of yours.”

 

He gives Sehun’s crotch one last squeeze, sending a burst of pleasure through him, before spinning him around, and suddenly the cool feel of metal grasps onto Sehun’s wrists.

 

They’ve used cheap, plastic handcuffs in the bedroom a ton of times, but Chanyeol’s never constrained Sehun with real ones before. Now people are beginning to look, the commotion grabbing their attention as Chanyeol starts to nudge Sehun forward, and  _ god _ , this is turning Sehun on so much.

 

“Where are you taking me, officer?” Sehun asks, not even trying to sound worried. He’s having too much fun to put on the act, and honestly, he just wants to be alone with Chanyeol already.

 

He’s being shoved past the baggage screener, Chanyeol keeping a strong grip as he smoothly snatches Sehun’s suitcase and drags it on the floor with them.

 

“Well, first I’m going to have to check your bag.” They’re moving away from the crowds of people, now, towards a corridor that seems off limits to the general public. Chanyeol pulls Sehun in close by his cuffed hands, his lips almost touching his ear. “And then you’re going to strip, so I can search you.”

 

The words go straight to Sehun’s dick, and even though they’ve done this roleplay dozens of times before, it’s so much hotter when it’s out in the open like this.

 

They eventually reach a plain looking door, which Chanyeol opens before forcefully pushing Sehun inside. The room they enter is small and cold, it’s only furniture a metal table right in the center. It’s anything but pleasant, but it’s so much realer than pretending their bedroom is an airport examination cell.

 

Today, they’re really taking their sex life to the next level.

 

Sehun turns when he hears the lock of the door click, and now they’re finally alone. He watches Chanyeol walk over and dump his luggage onto the table, indulging in the way his black uniform pants cling to his ass and his thighs.

 

“First, let’s take a look inside this suitcase.” Chanyeol gives Sehun a hard look as he drags the zip open.

 

He flips the top up to reveal it’s contents, and Sehun would be mortified right now if it was anyone else pulling out a long, thick dildo and a small bottle of lube.

 

Chanyeol eyes off the toy suspiciously, but it’s just part of the play. After all, Chanyeol was the one who bought it as an anniversary present for him.

 

“What are you doing travelling with something like this? Pervert.” Chanyeol says, raising a brow.

 

The little bit of dirty talk has Sehun reeling, and it’s making him incredibly impatient.

 

“Officer,” Sehun starts, his voice teasing as he tries to rile his boyfriend up quickly, head tilted to the side in feigned innocence. “There’s nothing wrong with taking a dildo on a flight, is there?”  

 

“There is if it’s length exceeds seven inches.” Chanyeol comes up close to Sehun, staring him down. “And this  _ definitely _ does.”

 

He’s kept his role well, but with his face flushed and his breathing slightly laboured, Sehun knows he feels as excited as he does.

 

“You can’t confiscate it, officer,” Sehun exclaims. “That’s my boyfriend’s favourite toy, he’d be  _ so _ disappointed if I lost it.”

 

For a brief moment, Sehun sees the corners of Chanyeol’s lips turn up in amusement.

 

“Isn’t there something I can do to stop you from taking it?” Sehun asks, and it feels like he’s reciting lines. Each time they play, there’s some variation, but this part is always the same.

 

Chanyeol smirks, his expression cocky, but the tips of his ears flushing red gives away that this bit still embarrasses him.

 

“Well… I guess there  _ is _ something…” Chanyeol murmurs, moving his hands slowly to the button and zip of his fly, and Sehun lowers himself to his knees without hesitation, already knowing exactly what Chanyeol wants.

 

Pulling his already semi-hard cock from his pants, Chanyeol rubs himself lightly as Sehun drinks in the sight. He’s always loved Chanyeol from this angle, standing so tall and looking down in anticipation, waiting for Sehun to make his move.

 

He can’t wait to start pulling moans out of his boyfriend, but today is special, and he’s got to drag this out for as long as he can.

 

Staying out of the way of Chanyeol’s hand, Sehun goes in for the base of the cock, peppering it with small, teasing kisses. He hears Chanyeol groan above him, deep and guttural, and Sehun imagines that he’s leaning his head back in bliss.

 

It takes no time at all for Chanyeol to be fully erect. He stops touching himself to wind his fingers into Sehun’s hair, gripping tightly and edging him to do more. Sehun starts to take long, painfully slow licks up it’s underside, making Chanyeol hiss as his nails dig into Sehun’s skull.

 

He wishes he could sink his hands into Chanyeol’s thighs, feeling them shiver with desperation like they always do when Sehun torments him like this. His arms tug against the cuffs on his wrists, which are so much stronger than their cheap set at home, not budging in the slightest, and the spark of panic from being trapped makes his dick strain against his jeans.

 

It’s anything but comfortable, the whole position a little awkward when he can’t move anything past his shoulders, but Sehun’s gotten used to giving a killer blow job while being this constrained.

 

Having tortured Chanyeol for long enough, Sehun finally takes the tip into his mouth, his tongue circling the head, and he knows it must feel good because Chanyeol’s hold on his scalp gets even stronger.

 

He works his way down the shaft, taking in more and more each time before drawing back and delving into the slit. The noises Chanyeol’s letting out are amazing, and Sehun just hopes that no one walks through the corridor outside, because they’re also getting louder.

 

Soon Sehun’s bobbing up and down on Chanyeol’s cock, the weight of it filling his mouth as Chanyeol pushes himself in as deep as Sehun can take. The taste of precum mixes with his saliva, which Sehun occasionally stops to lap up before hollowing out his cheeks and sucking.

 

It’s not long before his jaw gets tired, but knowing how good Chanyeol must feel makes Sehun want to go harder and stronger, letting the tip reach the back of his throat as he takes in almost the full length.

 

Chanyeol’s body heat flushes Sehun’s face, the air around them stuffy and hard to breathe, clogged with the strong smell of sex. He starts to thrust his hips, the rhythm rapid and uneven, and Sehun would do anything to be able to touch himself along with it, his dick aching for attention.

 

“You better... swallow every drop- if you wanna take that dildo with you.” Chanyeol’s voice comes out in short breaths, mixed in with his grunts and sighs, and Sehun groans around him, sending vibrations that he just knows Chanyeol feels through his cock. 

 

He’s close, Sehun can feel it in the tremors of Chanyeol’s body, the way he moves frantically and desperately to reach his high. He lets the bottom row of his teeth lightly graze the underside, just for a brief moment, but it’s enough to send Chanyeol over the edge, letting out a hoarse cry and gripping Sehun’s hair so hard he could pull it out.

 

Hot come bursts into Sehun’s mouth, filling it suddenly and almost past it’s limit, but Sehun swallows it down in one gulp. The residue is thick and sticky on his tongue as he sucks off Chanyeol through the end of his orgasm. He lets go when Chanyeol’s softened and instantly wants to wipe his lips on the back of his hand, embarrassed by the little bit of mess he feels on his face.

 

Above him, Sehun can hear Chanyeol’s pants slowly settle down. Slowly, he gets up onto his feet, the maneuver awkward without the balance of his arms, and watches Chanyeol zip himself back up with shaking hands. Sweat has dampened his forehead and messed up his hair, his cheeks red and lips glistening, and Sehun wants to kiss him senseless.

 

But that would break their roleplay, and it’s finally Sehun’s turn to get something out of Chanyeol.

 

“Are we done now, officer?” Sehun asks, although he’d be furious if Chanyeol decided to end things here, with his dick so hard it’s straining against the fly of his jeans. He turns his back to Chanyeol, gesturing towards his constricted wrists, now raw and aching.

 

“Not so fast,” Chanyeol responds, while still moving closer to Sehun and fiddling with the handcuffs, finally breaking Sehun’s arms free. 

 

Relief flows down his cramped shoulders to his fingertips, but Sehun only gets midway through an arm stretch before Chanyeol comes up right next to his ear, his low voice sends shivers throughout Sehun’s core as he gestures towards the obvious bulge between them.

 

“I’m more certain than ever that you’re carrying something in your pants, so  _ strip _ .”

 

The order sends fire throughout his groin. Sehun quickly reaches for the button of his jeans, more than ready to let himself out before his action’s interrupted.

 

“No.” Just one word from Chanyeol’s mouth is forceful enough to make Sehun stop. “Take off your shirt first.”

 

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Do you really think I could be hiding something under my white t-shirt?” he quips back, but he obligingly pulls it off, loving the feeling of Chanyeol’s hungry eyes all over his torso.

 

Chanyeol’s watching intently as Sehun kicks off his boots and struggles out of his tight jeans, with the same admiration that he’s always given his body, like he’s seeing it for the first time. It’s that look that fills Sehun with confidence, making him feel sexy as hell whenever they’re tied up in their cringey role-plays that would normally humiliate him.

 

It’s that look that turns Sehun on the most, more than the weight of Chanyeol’s thick cock in his mouth, or the stretch as he thrusts into his ass. If Chanyeol’s staring at him like this, even a light handjob is enough to get Sehun coming fast and hard.

 

He hesitates once he’s down to his briefs, still feeling exposed despite the locked door behind them, but he pushes them down, his cock springing out into the cool air of the room.

 

“As you can see, officer,” Sehun slowly turns, giving Chanyeol a full view, “I’m not hiding anything underneath my clothes.”

 

And Sehun can barely conceal his grin, because now they’ve reached his favourite part.

 

“Well that might be the case,” Chanyeol starts, and he still can’t keep his stare off his body, the crotch especially grabbing his attention. “But there’s still one more place that you could be hiding contraband.”

 

“I can’t imagine where that could be, sir,” Sehun replies, his voice laced with sarcasm as Chanyeol finally meets his eyes.

 

“Put your hands on the table.” Chanyeol orders, and Sehun quickly follows suit. His fingers tremble against the cold metal in anticipation as he spreads his legs slightly and juts out his ass.

 

Chanyeol reaches for the suitcase again and pulls out the bottle of lube, removing its cap before squeezing a good amount into his hand, and  _ god _ , it’s finally happening.

 

“Your  _ boyfriend _ won’t mind if I use some of his lube, will he?” he remarks, spreading the liquid through his fingers as he warms it up.

 

Sehun hears Chanyeol move behind him, his clean hand palming and massaging his butt cheek, and he doesn’t even have time to respond to the question before a wet finger is circling his hole.

 

“I’ve got to make sure you’re not hiding anything in this tight ass of yours,” Chanyeol says, and suddenly the finger pushes inside, making Sehun gasp as it press against his walls.

 

Chanyeol grips Sehun’s hip, his finger moving in and out and reaching so close to that perfect spot, but Sehun’s been waiting for this all day and it’s already nowhere near enough. He thrusts back hard, humiliated by the desperate whimpers that are already escaping his mouth, and Chanyeol must have gotten the message fast because he’s already trying to squeeze a second finger in.

 

There’s some resistance this time, and Sehun winces slightly as Chanyeol tries to stretch him wider. He knows he needs to slow down, but Sehun’s burning for more and wishes his ass could hurry and catch up.

 

The stinging slowly dulls as Sehun rides through the pain, gritting his teeth each time Chanyeol adds another finger in, but soon they’re up to four and Sehun’s so impatient, he doesn’t care that it still kind of hurts. Chanyeol’s fingers are long, but they’re only just grazing his prostate, teasing Sehun like crazy as he pushes down on them as hard as he can.

 

“Well, it feels like you’re clear,” Chanyeol states, gently pulling out of Sehun’s hole and leaving him feeling empty. His body’s pounding, flushed with heat as he watches his boyfriend take a large step back.

 

Chanyeol’s expression is smug, his smile slightly cocked to one side as he looks Sehun up and down. “You can put your clothes back on now, sir.”

 

_ Oh no _ , Sehun thinks to himself.  _ He’s trying to get me to  _ beg _ , isn’t he? _

 

Chanyeol turns to walk away from Sehun, each step slow and deliberate as he waits for Sehun to stop him. His hand makes it to the door knob before Sehun’s able to swallow his pride.

 

“Chanyeo--!” he calls out before clearing his throat awkwardly. “I mean, Officer…”

 

Facing him again, Chanyeol leans back against the door with his arms crossed. “Yes, sir?”

 

Sehun can say a lot of embarrassing things during their roleplays, but no matter how deep in they get, begging is still a line he can’t cross. His cheeks heat up, and he knows he must be bright red, because Chanyeol’s gaze softens at seeing how nervous he is.

 

“Don’t… make me say it…” he mutters, his eyes fixed on the table under his hands, and he’s filled with relief when Chanyeol saunters back, his grin still cocky as he reaches into the suitcase to pull out the large dildo.

 

“Well, there’s still some space up there we haven’t explored properly.” He squeezes more lube onto the toy, lathering it up until it’s glistening. “If you can fit this whole thing up your ass, I guess it’s safe to say that you’re not hiding anything, right?”

 

Sehun can only nod frantically, his mouth watering as Chanyeol moves out of his sight behind him.

 

Chanyeol’s hand comes back to rest on Sehun’s hip, more gentle than before, but Sehun can’t think much of it because suddenly the dildo is pushing against his hole, painfully making its way inside and Sehun was definitely  _ not _ stretched out enough for this.

 

His nails scrape against the table, biting his tongue as Chanyeol carefully thrusts it in and out, going deeper each time. Sehun almost regrets packing their biggest toy, but then Chanyeol shoves it in far enough to reach his prostate, making Sehun choke out a sob from the sensation, bearing down on the dildo in a desperate attempt to keep that spot. He can feel the toy move inside him as Chanyeol adjusts the angle, trying to find it again while holding Sehun steadily in place in his grip.

 

“You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much,” Chanyeol taunts, and he’s probably trying to sound demeaning, but his voice is too breathless. 

 

“Aren’t you, Officer?” Sehun can only imagine the sort of view he’s getting, seeing Sehun’s ass swallows more of the dildo with each drive of his wrist.

 

“Just shut up and take it,” Chanyeol rasps out, and with a hard shove he rams right back into the prostate, pulling a loud cry from Sehun as pleasure shoots through his body.

 

He doesn’t lose it this time, Chanyeol hits that place in Sehun over and over again, rough and unrelenting, and Sehun can only hold himself up against the table, his hips messily trying to keep up with Chanyeol's thrusts and  _ fuck, _ this feels amazing. The moans spilling out of Sehun's mouth echo against the walls, but Sehun couldn't care less if people can hear him. All that matters right now is Chanyeol fucking him good and hard 

 

They finally settle into a strong rhythm, Sehun pushing down to meet each of Chanyeol's thrusts, who's tight hold on his hip tugs him deeper onto the toy. His head lolls down to view his cock, throbbing and dripping with precum, and Sehun's so tempted to jerk himself off, but at this rate, he'll probably come untouched.

 

The pace starts to falter and Sehun groans, having to work to keep the momentum stable. He’s guessing that Chanyeol's arm is getting tired, and Sehun really can't blame him, his own knees buckling as his legs ache to relax. He's burning hot, too, almost feverish, and the way his sweat clings to his skin only makes him feel worse. But Sehun can feel that there's not much further to go, and they've really got to make this worth it.

 

Sehun drives hard against the dildo for the final sprint, his toes curling against the cool concrete beneath him as he exerts himself, chasing that high that he's so close to. Fire starts to build in his gut, so slowly at first as he leans his head back in bliss. His eyes are shut tight, and nothing can distract him from this moment, from him steadily approaching the edge, his body reverberating before he's suddenly thrown over into the thrill, the buzz shooting through every part of him and shaking him to the core. It resonates in waves as Chanyeol continues to thrust the dildo inside him, riding him through the rest of his release. His arms tremble, threatening to give out as he slumps against the table and feels the toy slip out of his body.

 

Coming down from his orgasm, Sehun feels exhausted. He nestles his face into the crook of his elbows, the smell of his splattered come somewhere nearby and kind of unpleasant, making his nose scrunch up. But then something wraps around his waist, Chanyeol's body heat enveloping Sehun's back, warm and comforting and  _ god _ , it's only been since this morning at breakfast, but he's missed Chanyeol's hugs so much.

 

"That was fun," Chanyeol chuckles, his breath close and tickling Sehun's ear.

 

"Yeah," is all he can sigh out in response, his muscles relaxing into the mold of his boyfriend around him.

 

"Thank you." Placing a hand on Sehun's head, Chanyeol strokes his hair, the action so soothing it could almost lull him to sleep. "For helping me get revenge on these fuckers that are letting me go."

 

Sehun smiles against the skin of his arm. "You're welcome," he murmurs, not entirely sure if Chanyeol can even hear him.

 

"But uh..." Chanyeol starts, moving off of Sehun and letting the cool air hit him again. "I just realised that I probably need a reference from here if I wanna get another job."

 

"Oh." Sehun straightens up, looking down at the white mess he's made on the rim of the table, the lube-covered purple dildo and his disheveled clothes lying around him.

 

"So I guess we should clean up fast?" He asks, turning to Chanyeol to see him bite his lip in worry.

 

"Yep... Real fast."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far through this fic… um i hope it was good, it was a lot dirtier than i expected…
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, every comment really makes my day ;u;
> 
> And if you liked this fic, please consider reading my other ones~ I’ll be writing more ChanHun in the future, too, so please stick around for that if you’re also a fan of this adorable pairing that means everything to me <3
> 
> ALSO come be friends with me and talk to me if you’d like~ I’m @poodleyeol for twitter, tumblr and ask/fm!


End file.
